Choices
by bballchick1005
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks and met the Cullens. She falls for two of them. Who will she choose or will there even be a choice. A Bellice fic eventually. Rated M for abuse and attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.

Choices

Ch. 1

**BPoV**

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Oh Joy! Were my first thoughts as I finally landed in Forks and it's the middle of June and it's already raining. I already miss sunny Phoenix, not that it did me any good I'm still way too pale for a normal person. I'm just lucky I get to get used to the weather for the next two and a half months before I have to enjoy it during school. But hey got to put on a happy face and I can't let anybody see that I am suffering. It would break my mom, Renee's heart if she knew that I gave up my happiness for hers. You see I went to live with my mom when my parents divorced when I was six. It was just me and her against the world. Then she met Phil. Ugh! He is a really nice guy and all but I just felt like a third wheel. I mean when we would go on trips with Phil so he could play with his team, he plays minor league baseball, and I would get this feeling that my mom would be so much happier if she could act like a newly married couple without the baggage of having a seventeen year old daughter. But no I have to be the selfless Bella that I am, so I put my happiness aside and told my mom I wanted to move to Forks, Washington so that I could get to know my father better. I mean sure we talked on the phone but I haven't seen the man since I was 8. I don't even call him dad to anyone but him. It's always Charlie when I talk to other people.

So here I am looking for my baggage and I can't find Charlie anywhere. Finally my bags come around just as I spot my dad sitting by his cruiser. Yes my dad is a police officer; in fact he is the Chief of Police in my new hellhole called Forks. He finally spots me and gives me and awkward wave. I call him over so he can help me with my bags and when he gets to me he gives me a weird and stiff one-armed hug. Charlie has never been one to show emotions but I can tell he is trying.

He turns to me and says, "Hey kiddo how was the flight?"

"Oh it was alright except I had the usual noisy kid with the parent that can't control them sitting next to me but they ended up falling asleep halfway through so it was alright." I reply.

You could tell he was feeling weird with my explanation like a 'oh it was alright' kind of answer was fine enough for him. But it was weird it kind of seemed like he was way more comfortable with his feelings compared to the last time I saw him. Oh well I just chalked it up to the fact I hadn't seen him in almost ten years. He grabbed my bags and helped me into the cruiser and off we were on a semi-normal car ride. There were way less awkward silences then I thought there would be.

We pull into the parking lot and the first thing I notice is a tarp covering something in the driveway. I turn to Charlie with a quizzical look and he follows my vision and suddenly grins. He turns back to me and says "That will be one of our projects for the next 2 and a half months before you go to school. I have taken that time off of work so that we can bond more and I can make your transition to living with me more comfortable. Because frankly I really don't know you and you really don't know me."

I sit there in a stunned silence until finally tears spring into my eyes. "Thank you so much Dad. I don't think anyone has taken the time like that for me and I am really looking forward to these next couple months." I give him a hug and to my surprise he returns it and it doesn't hold any of the weirdness it usually does. I finally pull away and my quizzical expression is back on. I hop out of the cruiser and head towards the tarp. Charlie follows my movement until I stop about two feet from the tarp and Charlie reaches out and pulls it away. My eyes fall onto a beat up version of my dream car. I'm staring at an 1966 Mustang Coupe. I can't believe that Charlie remembers after all these years. I mentioned it a couple times, around the time I got my license, to Charlie over the phone but I never thought I would actually own one.

Charlie turns to see my expression and smiles at the look of awe on my face. He chuckles and says "I remember you mentioning this as your dream car so I found an old one that's beat up so that we can fix it and customize it together." I turn to him and can't help the look of disbelief that crosses my face. Charlie picks up on my hesitation and says "Don't worry I know all about fixing cars. I used to do it with my Dad and now I want to do it with you. Some of my best memories of my Dad are from when he and I were outside working on his old cars."

Charlie says that is only one of three of the projects and I can't wait to find out the other two. He leads me out back and I see he has half a basketball court. Now this would be okay for any normal person but I am not normal. I am a terrible klutz. I must be having a good day because I haven't tripped once so far. Oops there goes my luck I just tripped over air right into Charlie.

He turns to me and chuckles "We are going to work on that klutziness of yours by me teaching you the old game I used to love. You wouldn't believe this but your old man was pretty good back in the day and this game is great for hand-eye coordination."

I hope the next surprise is better because so far Charlie is one for two for great surprises. He leads me into the garage and there I see a brand new black 1998 Kawasaki Ninja tells me it is a treat once I get my coordination down and he is done teaching me how to play basketball. He agrees to teach me how to ride and this will also help my balance. I'm starting to warm up to idea of basketball and can't wait till I'm done with that so I can learn to ride this baby in front of me. My stay in Forks just got a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

It is my first official day of Forks High School and I still can't believe how far I have come in these past months. Charlie and I have become really close sometimes closer than me and my mom are. I can officially say that I have become a daddy's girl. I run into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Yes I said run. It turns out I'm a natural at basketball and I still remember the day that I started to get over my klutziness.

_Flashback_

_ It has been two days since I arrived at Forks. The first day Charlie gave me time to get settled in and after dinner we went outside and started working on my Mustang. The next day we sat and got to know each other some more and at about 3 o'clock Charlie and I went to work on the Mustang again. I find that it's really relaxing to sit under the hood of a car and work on it. All of a sudden I hear "Bella!" coming from outside. I go down to see what Charlie wants and see him outside holding a basketball. All my nervousness at hearing that Charlie would be teaching me to play basketball came back to hit me full force. _

_ Charlie takes one look at me and points inside and upstairs. "Go get changed in a pair of my basketball shorts in the second drawer and find a plain white t-shirt. That should work for you until we can go and get you some of your own. I didn't know your size or I would have gotten you some before."_

_ I came back down and I turn toward the court just in time to see the ball flying my way. I let instincts take over and to my amazement I catch it. I look from the ball in my hand to a grinning Charlie and back again. I walk onto the court and for the next 3 hours Charlie instructs me on how to shoot, dribble, do a layup and play defense. Surprisingly I am a natural. I can't explain the feeling but when I am on the court and the ball is in my hand, nothing else is happening around me and I feel invincible. _

_End Flashback_

It took me about one week to get the basics down to the point where I could do them in my sleep. Charlie can't explain it. He has never seen such a natural on the court and so for the next month he taught me advanced moves and refined my other techniques. After a month and a half there wasn't anything else he could teach me. He turned to me and told me that if I wanted to I could try out for the girls' basketball team at Forks High and not only make varsity but I could make captain. He told me that they have two really great players that work well together and the rest of the team is above average. All they are missing is a star point guard and they could be state champions.

I decided that I would try out and see what happens because I found something I absolutely love and that is playing basketball.

I just finished my Cocoa Puffs when I realized I have a major dilemma. What to drive to school? Charlie and I finished the Mustang about 2 weeks ago. Then we took it to a custom paint shop and had them paint it black, like my bike, with two white racing stripes down the middle. We got it back about a week ago and man did my baby look good. As much as my baby looked good I wanted to make a really big impression for the beginning of my junior year so I decided to go with my bike. I looked down at my choice of clothes and decided a change of outfit was necessary.

I raced upstairs and changed into some black skinny jeans. I looked up the weather on my laptop and saw it was supposed to be cloudy but no rain and the mid 70s. Perfect! I thought. And with that I grabbed my leather vest that fit like a glove and my leather boots and finished getting ready. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I had 20 minutes to get to school. I smiled a big smile. By the time I got there the entire school would probably be there and I certainly would make a big splash. I went outside put on my helmet swung onto my bike and raced out to school.

It took me about five minutes to get there. I wasn't exactly obeying speeding limits but hey I'm a teenager. I turned into the parking lot and saw the entire school watching my entrance. I gunned my bike and popped a wheelie into the last available parking spot. With my new found grace I swung off the bike took off my helmet and shook out my hair. I saw every guys mouth drop except for the few who are really devoted to their girlfriends. Every girl was looking at me with envy in their eyes. A few though were looking at me like either they wanted to get to know me so they could gain new social status or they were generally interested in who I was. Of course there were the few girls giving me the same drooling look as some of the guys.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked up to the office. I ignored the catcalls that were directed my way and continued on my way. When I got into the office I saw the secretary look up at me and her eyes go big. I walk up offer my hand and say

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I am new here."

She looked dumbfounded for a second before she regains control and takes my hand. "Hi Isabella my name is Mrs. Cope and I have your schedule right here as well as a map of the school that I would be happy to outline for you if you need it."

I smile at her and said "That would be extremely helpful. It would really suck if I got lost on my first day to class. The worst thing is when you walk into class and everybody is already there." She just nods and pulls out the map. I thank her when she is done highlighting and walk out. I look down at my schedule and am generally happy about it.

1st period – AP Calculus – Mr. Haven - Rm. 222

2nd period – H Government – Mrs. Jackson – Rm. 108

3rd period – AP English – Mrs. Kempburn – Rm. 13

4th period – Free Period – Library

Lunch

5th period – H Biology- Mr. Hayes – Rm. 114

6th period – P.E. – Coach Knight – Girls Gym

I head off to Calculus which turns out to be a bore because all the teacher did was give us a quiz on review. I hate it when teachers give you something to do and they make it seem like it's the hardest thing in the world. It makes me feel stupid when they explain something so simple like it's going to be the hardest math problem we will ever do.

Government was basically the same except we got a syllabus at the beginning of class. I did meet this really nice girl named Angela Webber. Turns out we have a lot in common. She seems like one of those genuinely nice girls and it seems like I have got my first friend in this place.

Ah English my favorite subject. If you look on my shelf at home you will see my bookshelf full of the classics. From Shakespeare to Anne Rice to the weird fantasy classics that only a number of people have heard of but are good all the same. I love to read almost as much as I love to have a basketball in my hands. I walk into the class and I automatically spot the two All-Stars of the girls' varsity basketball team, Linda Jenkins and Jackie Paulson. Linda Jenkins is the best center in the entire state. She hits 6' even. Last year she averaged 17.4 rebounds, 11.2 blocks, and about 16 points in her sophomore year. Next to her was Jackie Paulson in all her 5'6" glory. She is the fourth best small forward in this side of the U.S. Last year she averaged 21.7 points, 11.3 rebounds, 7.8 steals, and 4.7 three-pointers. Both are 86% free-throw shooters and are the captains of the Forks Lady Lumberjacks.

I sat next to them and we started talking once the teacher went through her introductions. They seem like down to earth girls. They don't let their star jock status get to them. I have a feeling that if I make the team we will be great friends and I will fill in the third part of their partially formed trio. They got talking about basketball and I told them I had just learned recently. I asked them about their chances at state this year and they informed me that without a really good point guard they stood no chance. I asked them who their coach was and what will you guess it's Coach Knight. I really hope we get basketballs to just shoot around with today.

Free period was pretty boring. I got to know Angela better and she introduced me to Ben. They invited me to sit with them at lunch and I said yes. When the bell rang we walked to the cafeteria and as we entered everything seemed to stop. I hate the whole let's gawk at the new kid act. It gets really boring sometimes. I let Angela steer me to her friends and once I sat down everything around me went back to normal. I still felt like somebody was staring at me so I looked up and saw a group of five of the most gorgeous people I have ever met. Jessica, the girl I just met, followed to where my focus was diverted and said

"Oh I see you have noticed the Cullens. The tall blonde one all the way to the left is Rosalie and she is with the big burly one to her right, Emmet. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper is right next to him. Then you have Edward and finally Alice. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper are known as the Hale children because they kept their last name and added Cullen to the end of it."

They intrigued me I will admit but none more so then Edward and Alice. They were all beautiful but those two were god-like. I couldn't seem to turn away. By sheer will I finally managed to tear my gaze away from them but not before all of their heads snap to Edward's. I will be the first to admit that I am bi-sexual and proud of it. I guess I had my first crushes of my new high school and they were siblings.

**EdPoV**

My family and I have just walked in when I see the beauty from the motorcycle this morning walk in. I try to focus in on her mind and to my surprise it's blank. I get confused to I try to listen in on the girl next to her thoughts.

_ Wow Bella is so cool. She isn't anything like I imagined. I thought she would be some big city girl who was spoiled but no she is really down to earth I can tell we are going to get along well. –Angela_

I tried reading Bella's mind again but I got nothing. Just then Emmet turns to me and asks what the new human has on her mind. I know Jasper can feel my frustration because he looks like he is trying to remain calm. "I have nothing. It's like her mind is blank to me. I can't get a read on her." I look up to see my families shocked expressions before we all look towards Alice to see if she got a vision of the new girl.

She looks up and adds to our confusion. "I can't get a read on her it's like she is a black hole and I can see what is going on around her but not her specifically."

All of our heads turn to the girl and when she looks up I realize I had to possess her. Those eyes of chocolate pools have to be mine. I can feel her blood singing to me and I know she is to be mine.

"She is to be my mate I have to have her." I tell my family. All of their heads turn to me and finally one by one each of their expressions turn into glares.

Rosalie is the first to speak. "Edward she is not some toy to play with and possess. She is a human being with thoughts and emotions. She should be able to have her own choice. What if she doesn't want to be with you?"

I look at her and say, "That's preposterous. What human could resist me? She will be mine to posses by the end of the month. Her blood sings to me and her mind is strangely blank to me. I will have her and none of you can stop me." I get up and walk away. They will understand soon that Bella and I belong together.

**APoV**

I look up in disgust at Edward's statement. I mean I know he is egotistical but I never thought he would stoop that low though. But then again he has been like that over the centuries. From what I know from Rose he has always thought he was better than everyone else. He thinks he is god's gift to earth. I can see why he took a liking to Bella. She is absolutely gorgeous. Just as Edward walks away I get a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward gives a black hole a dazzling smile that makes her swoon._

_The same black hole and Edward having their first kiss._

_Edward bringing the black hole to meet our family for the first time._

_The black hole and Jazz sitting arguing over some classic book and her finally saying she has to leave and giving Jazz a brief hug._

_The black hole being spun around by Emmet in one of his strong bear hugs._

_The black hole and Rose arguing over the best car Nissan produces while working on Rose's BMW._

_Me looking at the black hole with love while out shopping in Port Angeles._

_Carlisle and Esme giving the black hole a parental hug before she leaves the house._

_Edward telling the black hole to give up basketball because it takes away from their couple time. He leaves to hunt and the black hole throws herself onto her bed and sobs._

_Edward telling the black hole not to get too close to Jasper because he has horrible control over his bloodlust and can hurt her._

_Edward telling the black hole that Rosalie is a bitch and that she is just toying with the black hole. He tells her that the black hole should stay away from Rose because all the black hole will do is end up getting hurt._

_Edward telling the black hole to stay away from me but he won't tell her why. He won't tell her it is because he can hear my attraction to her when I accidentally let things slip through my mind._

_The black hole sobbing in Rose and my arms because of something that Edward did._

_End Vision_

I come out to see everyone of my siblings staring at me out of curiosity none more so than Jasper. I realize I must have been giving off some pretty high emotions while I was in the vision. Then again he has become really in tune with my feelings since we had that whole fake relationship fiasco. He really is the best friend a girl could ask for. We didn't know if the Cullens would accept us at first knowing that we are gay so we decided to pretend that we were married. It worked for a couple decades until Jasper and I decided we couldn't lie to our family anymore. We came out and everyone was really supportive of us except Edward. He is still stuck in his old fashioned ways and thought our choice in who we are attracted to was disgusting. I'm cut short from my musings by Rosalie giving a slight cough to catch my attention.

Rosalie seemed to realize what I saw was horrible and had ordered the boys to go outside and run. She saw that she had my attention and said "Alice, what did you see. Come on the boys aren't here it's just me. Come on Pix you know you can tell me anything."

I smile slightly at Rose's nickname for me. She only calls me that when I am really upset. It has become sort of our thing to tell each other that it is just us and that we can tell each other anything.

"Alright Rose I'll tell you. Well soon but I don't know the exact time we will be adding one more person to the family. She will be a sister to Emmet, as well as best friend and sister to you and Jasper, a daughter to Esme and Carlisle, and my best friend and sister. She will help Jasper gain control over his bloodlust and will finally complete this family." I stop her not knowing if I can tell the rest of the vision.

I look up as Rose takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze silently telling me to continue. "The only problem is that Edward dazzles her into becoming his mate. She is miserable with him. He controls where she goes who she sees and even tries to stop her from becoming too close to our family because he doesn't want her to see what kind of person he really is. In the beginning of the relationship he is the epitome of the perfect boyfriend, caring, devoted, and a complete gentleman. The biggest problem is there is nothing we can do to stop it. She makes her own choices throughout the entire thing."

If I could cry I would be a sobbing mess by now. I look up to see Rose with tears in her eyes as well. She starts talking and her voice is slightly cracked. "There isn't anything we can do at all." When I shake my head she starts talking again. "Then we just have to be there for her. Be the older siblings and best friends and help her through it all."

I sigh in defeat because I know that I will fall in love with Bella. I vow then that I will never reveal my feeling to her and I will become the best friend and sister. I will take Bella anyway I can get her.

"Who is this person Pix? You have just called her she or her and haven't said her actual name."

"Rose its Bella. I can't see her but I see a black hole with everyone and kissing Edward."

**BPoV**

I walk into Biology a minute late and see that the only available seat is by Edward Cullen. I hesitate before walking to the desk and sitting down. I pull out a notebook and start to doodle when I hear voice next to me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen." I glance to the left to see the most dazzling smile I have ever laid eyes on. "You must be Isabella Swan."

I smile shyly and reply, "It's just Bella." We spend the rest of Biology in good conversation and by the end of it I am actually sad to see him go. But before he does he gives me another dazzling smile takes my hand, kisses it and says "It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation today and I hope we can have another one tomorrow."

I positively swoon and think to myself as I watch Edward walk out of class that this day couldn't get any better.

Several hours later

I've just finished my homework and remember what I thought at the end of Biology and boy I couldn't have been more wrong. It turns out that I have gym with the rest of the girls' basketball team. The coach handed out some basketballs. I grabbed one quickly and went off to a court by myself. I shoot around for about ten minutes before Tina; the power forward of the team, comes over and asks if she can play with me. We end up playing one-on-one to 21. The score is at 19-13 me before I look around and realize the entire basketball team plus the coach is watching us play. It's my ball I check up before doing a stutter step and draining a three pointer. Its game point and I steal the ball before I make an easy layup for the game. I hear excited cheering and I see that the coach has a really big grin on his face. She comes over to me and introduces herself. She asks how long I have been playing ball for and I told her for about three months. I look up to see her shocked expression mirrored in the rest of the teams.

She offered me a spot on the team and I instantly said yes. We start practice in two weeks and I couldn't be happier. I go downstairs and make Charlie and I some spaghetti for dinner. I tell him the good news and he is absolutely ecstatic. After dinner I clean up the dishes and I go sit and watch a basketball game with my dad. When the game is done I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I climb into bed and grab my really used _Wuthering Heights_ book. I read until I can't keep my eyes open and I finally succumb to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews

The Accident Experiment: Alice thinks that Bella would never be with girls. She has resigned herself to the fact that Bella will only ever see her as a friend. That doesn't mean she wont fight for her in later chapters.

Thanks for the reviews guys and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ch. 3**

I wake up and I get ready. I decide to take my Mustang today because it's raining outside. I walk downstairs and decide I'm not in the mood for cereal. I look at the clock on the wall and realize I have about twenty minutes before I have to leave. I go up to the cupboards and grab the pancake mix. After I finish with my pancakes I load up the dishwasher and grab the keys to the 'stang. I rev the engine and boy does my baby purr. I peel off to school and when I turn into the parking lot I realize people are staring again.

Well here goes day two of being the new toy. I must be making another impression with my car. Most of the ones in the parking lot are beat up old Toyotas or Fords. I shut off my engine and get out of the car. I look up towards my hood to see Rosalie Cullen standing there staring at where my engine is. I smirk and pop my hood. I walk up and open my hood to release my Hemi and show off all the work that my dad and I put into it.

"My dad bought it as sort of a project to do together so that we could bond. We customized it and had a new paint job put on a little over a week ago." I can tell she is really into cars as she bends over my engine and lists all the modifications I put into it.

"Well you and your father certainly did a great job fixing it up." I could tell this was going to be the beginning of a good friendship. We walk to school talking the whole way, mostly about cars but some other things as well. I waved at her when we had to split up and start the beginning of my day.

I walked into class and take and seat. The teacher announces that we will be getting assigned seats today. I end up sitting next to Jasper Cullen.

"Hello darlin' my name is Jasper." He sticks out his hand and when I grasp it its freezing cold. Paying no attention to it I say "Hi Jasper I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you and I got to admit I love the accent."

He chuckles and says "Before the Cullens adopted my sister Rosalie and me we lived in Texas. She ended up losing her accent but for some reason mine stayed." I'm glad it stayed it really suits him. We talked the rest of the period. We found we both enjoy the classic literature and spent a good amount of time arguing about some of the best.

When the bell rings I get up and before I can grab my book Jasper takes them and offers to walk me to class. He really is a southern gentleman. When we get to class he hands me my books and says bye. Man if only he was straight. He would be perfect and I would definitely be attracted to him. But he did confide in me that he was gay. I don't know there was this air around him that made me feel like I could trust him and so I told him I was bi. Once I told him that he said he had the same feeling about trusting me and so he told me he was gay. I can tell that we'll become really close.

Second period passed pretty much the same as yesterday. I learned a lot more about Angela and the teacher assigned us books.

Third period Linda and Jackie talked to me a lot more. They even invited me to come and sit with them at lunch with the rest of the team. We talked more about everything besides basketball.

Fourth period I finally got to meet Alice Cullen. I don't know what it is about her family but they fascinate me and I seem to get along with all of them, although I have yet to meet the parents and Emmet. It was the same with Alice. Though I will admit she and Edward intrigue me the most.

I sit down and who sits next to me but Alice.

"Do you mind if I sit her every other table is full?"

"I don't mind. My name is Bella."

"Hi Bella I am Alice."

For the rest of the period we talked about everything and nothing and I found my crush on her growing as it had with Edward yesterday. We really seemed to get along. She had such a bubbly personality and I couldn't help but wonder if she was like this all the time. She seemed to love shopping which is something I can't stand unless it is car or motorcycle shopping. Her smile was infectious as well. I couldn't help but smile when she smiled. When the bell rang we packed up and walked to the cafeteria together.

"Hey Bella do you want to sit with me and my family?"

"Sorry I can't I promised I would sit with my team and get to know them." I saw the disappointment on her face and all I wanted to do was blow off the team and agree to sit with her family if only she would smile again.

She smiled again and I could tell it was forced. "Oh that's okay maybe another time."

I watch her walk away before I enter line to get my lunch. Just as I am about to grab my tray Linda and Jackie come up on either side of me.

"Hey Bella come on we sit outside."

I let them steer me to their table when we get outside I see a group of about six other girls and I realize this must be my teammates.

"Hey guys this is Bella, she is our new point guard." They all say hi and wave and as I sit down Linda introduces everyone to me and what position they play. "From the left we have Tina Locke who you met yesterday. Tina is our starting shooting guard and our best defender." My eyes widen in surprise when she says that Tina is their best defender. No wonder the coach and team were so excited yester day; I creamed their best defender in jeans and a sweatshirt. They all noticed my surprise and smirked at me. Linda continued, "Yes Bella you beat our best defender that's why we were so impressed and automatically gave you a spot on the team. Anyways, next to her is Alejandra Hernandez, but she likes to be called Alex, and she is our starting power forward. Next we have Kelly Smith our only sophomore. She is our point guard but seeing as your one too we don't know who is starting yet. Next is Janet Sharp our one and only freshman. She is our 2nd string small forward. After her is Valerie Caldwell our 2nd string center. She likes to be called Val. Next is Ashley Sewell our 2nd string shooting guard, and last but not least we have Tina's little sister Elizabeth Locke. She is our 2nd string power forward and likes to be called Liz."  
Everyone seemed really nice except Kelly who seemed to have a problem with me. I could guess why though, she thought I was going to steal her position but after a while she warmed up to me. Alex turned to me and asked the one question I knew they would. "So Bella, how long have you been playing basketball?"

I look down at the table and scratch the back of my neck. "Umm my dad taught me about three months ago."

I look back up and see that everyone's jaw has dropped to the floor. Janet was the first to recover. "You can't be serious Jackie and Linda are our best players and they have been playing for ten years. You can't have become that good in three months. Either your dad is a really good teacher or you were made to play basketball."

I look back down at the table and say "Umm… I picked up the basics like dribbling, shooting, defending and layups in about a week. The rest of it I either taught myself or my dad knew from when he played. Before he taught me I couldn't walk ten steps without tripping over something whether it was my own feet or air."

Everyone laughed at that and that comment finally broke the awkwardness that had come about after my revelation. Everyone talked about how we are going to dominate league this year and how we might even have a chance at state. When the bell rang I waved at all of my new teammates and headed off towards Bio and Edward.


End file.
